Can I forgive, and will you? Fluttercord
by BloodyRomance1313
Summary: After the events of the Season Four finale. Can Discord win Fluttershy back? Can she forgive him for his betrayal? (Fluttercord cutsieness)


Fluttershy was sitting alone in her cottage. Angel was outside with the other animals just grabbing some sunshine; it truly was a lovely day outside. Still, the cottage's doors were shut tight and the shades were drawn. For all purposes, it was like she was not home at all. Besides, the lovely weather did nothing to cheer her mood. Nothing could, after all, she was far too depressed for such a thing.

Discord had betrayed them—had betrayed HER. After she had defended him over and over her friends really were right; he was awful through and through. When all was said and done, he had chosen to spread chaos and betray her rather than remain her friend. One moment he promised her he would always be true and the next he was at Tyreck's side. Discord was a monster.

He had said he was sorry after Twilight had elected to save him. That meant nothing though, nothing at all. It was Twilight who was the better pony in that moment; she chose to save and forgive and be the bigger mare. Discord was simply lucky she was so generous and kind.

He had said that she deserved friendship, that he did not deserve her. This was not anything more than blather. He said what he said, but in the end he had made a choice and actions always speak louder than words. He had chosen his fate and she had stuck to hers. Her friends, the welfare of Equestria, her morals all meant more to her than some friendship that didn't mean crap to Discord. So why did it hurt so badly?

Tears rolled down her gentle face. They were hot and heavy and they had been coming ever since the meeting with Tyrek. She remembered the first time they had met. She was so frightened, but without his brute force she had been immune to his evil chaos. In a way, they had an odd bond in that moment. After he became her houseguest and, although unruly, he became a friend in the making. He had been a good penpal and a good companion. He told her about his life and she of hers. She had felt a connection growing through that communication…so had she been mistaken? This thought only made her cry harder.

There was a knock upon the door. Fluttershy looked up from her hooves, eyes red with tears, and said strongly:

"Go away."

The knocking persisted. She tried the verbal path once more before getting to her hooves and answering the door. Outside of the door was a beautiful lily. It was snow white, not a speck of color disturbed it. It was cut so that there was a reasonable amount of stem and two perfect leaves upon that stem. She knew who it was from, and yet, she could not look away from it. The flower was sweet and…innocent. How could she possibly turn it away. With a conflicted heart she took the flower in her mouth and brought it inside. She placed it on the table, not in a jar and not in any water, just on the table and took her spot on the couch to weep once more.

The next morning there was another knock on her door. This time she asked who it was. The response was none other than Twilight, so she bade her friend to enter of her own will and come in. The shades were still closed tightly, though Angel and a few of the animals had now joined her in her makeshift cave.

Twilight entered, lit a solitary candle with her magic, and sat down near the couch and her beloved friend. She did not say anything for a long time. They just sat in silence. The air was heavy, but still Twilight kept an open heart and a clear head. Fluttershy needed her.

"I think his words at final were spoken true," said the princess in a wise and measured tone.

The yellow pony turned her head away sharply and gave a "tch" noise. The purple mare said nothing in response to that; she had figured that response was coming at one point or another. Fluttershy stretched her wings once and sat up upon the couch.

"He betrayed us. I was his friend and he betrayed us…betrayed me."

Twilight sensed the hurt and deep pain in that statement. She was getting to the heart of the matter now. Fluttershy had just confirmed her earlier suspicions. It was not just the betrayal of her homeland that bothered her that greatly; she felt personally slighted. She was emotionally connected with Discord. Undoubtably.

"Everyone deserves a second chance I think…even, even if it is Discord," Twilight said with some difficulty; she had to put her friends interests before her own feelings.

"Not him."

Twilight shook her head.

"You feel this deeply wounded because you love him," she stated.

Fluttershy gazed at her suddenly, startled. Her pink mane was a wave of messy curls surrounding her sharp teal eyes. There was a flicker of a flame in those eyes.

"What? How can you even say something that ridiculous?" Fluttershy almost belted.

Some of her animals ducked for cover as she raised her voice. Twilight Sparkle did not back away; she did not shrink away in fear. Instead she shrugged and headed for the door. Turning back for a moment she said:

"You know."

Twilight left. Fluttershy heard the door click from the other side of the cottage. She did not move; she did not breathe. The only thing she could do was stare into the open and wonder. Was it really true? Did she have feelings beyond that of friendship? Was she not as able to forgive because she felt towards him?

The next morning she started off by opening all the window shades and letting all possible light into the room. She fed her animal friends and attended to her every need. She did not cry once. Angel gave her a few extra hugs but otherwise everything was completely normal. It was almost surreal in a way. The lily sat untouched upon the table. It looked as fresh as it did two days ago, which was curious but not exactly unexpected.

The yellow mare began to brush her unruly mane slowly near the back garden. The animals were frolicking, the sun was out, everything would…should have been prefect. With a shake of her head the element of kindness went back inside and set down the brush electing to stare at the lily once more. Another knock sounded upon the door.

Fluttershy went out immediately to check who was at the door. When she got to the door and opened it not a soul was there. Instead there was a beautiful butterfly hairpin wrought with gold and sapphires. She picked it up and placed it in her hair gently. Fluttershy sighed; she could not avoid this forever.

"Come out," she said quietly.

With a flash of light Discord appeared in front of her. His head hung low and he looked as though he had not slept nor eaten for days. His yellow eyes looked like they had shed a tear or two as well. This observation did soften her heart a bit.

For a long time he stood before her not saying anything. He dared not even to look her in the eye.

"I am sorry," he said finally, his voice broken with frustration and depression.

Fluttershy gazed at him in an almost cold and calculating way. She waited for him to meet her eyes. When finally he did she let her expression soften.

"Why did you do it?" she asked honestly.

He could not look away from her deep teal eyes.

"Tyrek told me I was not being true to who I was; chaos is, after all, in my nature. I thought of you at first but since my reformation…I was too tempted. I saw power and I crumbled in its face. But then, when I saw the light leave your eyes that day I knew I could not continue. I would die before seeing that look on your face again."

Fluttershy took a moment to digest what he had said. By no means was it excusable but the honesty did make her more inclined to trust what he would say in following.

"Why do you care about my feelings?" she asked in a smooth voice.

His answer would determine everything. Discord did not disappoint. He gazed at her with a soft expression befitting that of a puppy dog. He took his claw and his paw and placed them upon her warm cheeks. After so long, he was touching her. Gazing into her eyes and at her lovely face he said:

"Because I love you."

Fluttershy's eyes grew moist once more and seemed to sparkle like diamonds. Discord softly rubbed away her tears with his thumb. She embraced him tightly. He embraced her slim body with fervor; this was what he had dreamed of. She buried her face in his brown fur; it was soft and warm. Discord ran his claw through her rosy mane slowly and sensually.

"I'm so sorry my dearest Fluttershy. I promise never to betray you again. I know it will take awhile for you to trust me but…I cannot go on without you. Please say that you love me; please be with me," Discord wept, almost begging.

Fluttershy pulled away from him and gazed up into his amber eyes for a long moment. She placed a hoof on his torso.

"Discord, it will take me a long time to accept this but I do care for you…"

He took her into his arm and raised her to his lips. They shared a deep kiss initiated by the draconequus. Fluttershy broke the kiss and gazed at him helplessly.

"Yes, I do love you but it's too soon Discord…" she trailed off.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I will always be here; I will do whatever it takes."

The hugged once more and both knew that everything would get better.


End file.
